falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Gomorrah
|local map =Gomorrah main level loc map.jpg |leaders =Nero Big Sal Cachino (optionally) |merchants =Gomorrah cashier Gomorrah bartender |factions =Omertas |quests =Bye Bye Love For the Republic, Part 2 How Little We Know The House Always Wins The White Wash Wild Card: Side Bets Big Winner Big Winner, The Gomorrah |cell name =StripGomorrah (exterior) Gomorrah00 (Lw. lobby, Brimst.) Gomorrah01 (main level) Gomorrah02 (3rd floor) Gomorrah03 (suites) GomorrahPlaceholder (top floor) GomorrahCourtyard0 (courtyard) GomorrahJoanaRoom (Joana's rm) |refid = (exterior) (lw. lobby, Brimstone) (main level) (3rd floor) (suites) (top floor) (courtyard) (Joana's room) }} "Serenity / Dream Town" '''Gomorrah' is a casino on the New Vegas Strip. It is a favorite of NCR troopers, who often gather in large numbers outside. The casino is managed by the Omertas, a shadowy gang of racketeers. Background Where The Strip’s other casinos are refined, the Gomorrah is rough around the edges and coarse, as it offers sleazy sex for sale. Top of the attractions list is prostitution, then booze and drugs, and finally gambling. The casino’s entire theme is of excessive debauchery. Unlike other more "classy" casinos, Gomorrah is the only one to be ghoul friendly, even having ghoul bartenders & prostitutes, as well as offering services to ghouls. Unknown to everyone else on The Strip (although Mr. House has some idea), the head of the Gomorrah, Nero, may be orchestrating a racket with unknown parties.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout There are four main areas that have loading screens between them: the main level, the lower level, the courtyard, and the suites level. Main level Lobby and casino Just inside the lobby entrance is the casino floor, with casino games in the middle and the bank to the left for changing money. In the back left is the entrance to the Brimstone lounge. In the back right is the main elevator bank. The elevators go down to the lower lobby, or up to the suites level. Going to the suites level requires picking a very hard lock (or obtaining a Zoara Club key). Brimstone This club houses a bar, a listless dancer on a stage, and not much else. Cachino, a major player in the How Little We Know quest, can usually be found in the Brimstone main level during normal hours. At night he sometimes returns to his room on the suites level. Zoara Club This small VIP lounge overlooks the main Brimstone club. It contains a few pool tables, another bar, and the private offices of the head of the Omertas, Nero, and his right-hand man, Big Sal. The doors to both offices are locked (very hard). The hallway behind the Zoara Club usually holds Big Sal (if he's not in his room), and sometimes Nero. Courtyard This open-air courtyard has a variety of tents where customers can presumably spend private time with the men and women (both human and ghoul) who circulate around in skimpy outfits offering dances and bedroom activities. Lower level This level contains a maze of rooms and corridors, including: * The Lower Brimstone stage and bar, containing more dancers and prostitutes of all kinds, including male, female, and ghoul. * The Brimstone party rooms. A man named Troike can be found here, who is central to the How Little We Know quest. * The weapons storage room. The door to this room is locked (very hard), but a key can be obtained from Troike. See How Little We Know for more. * Doors and elevators back to the main and suites levels. Suites level This level contains four suites and two storage rooms: * Clanden's suite (unlocked) in the south corner of the map. * Nero's suite (hard lock) in the north corner. * Big Sal's suite (hard lock) in the west corner. * Cachino's suite (hard lock) in the east corner. A key to this suite can be obtained from the receptionist in the lobby during the How Little We Know quest. * Storage closet (easy lock) containing miscellaneous clutter. * Clanden's secret filming room (very hard lock) in the southwest corner near Big Sal's room, containing a dead prostitute and miscellaneous evidence of Clanden's sideline in snuff films. A key to this room can be found on Clanden or in the safe in his bedroom. With a Medicine skill of 35, the player can examine the corpse and determine that she was tortured for several hours before being murdered. There are Omerta thugs hanging around in most of the hallways; with judicious sneaking, however, all doors can be unlocked without much risk of detection. Clanden will not mind the player barging in and talking to him, but if Nero, Big Sal, or Cachino are in their respective suites when the player enters, they will usually turn hostile (unless the player has already gotten on good terms with them during the How Little We Know quest). Gambling ; Games * Gomorrah offers Blackjack, Roulette, and Slots. * Gomorrah pays 3:2 on blackjack, and the dealer must hit soft 17s. ; Rewards and Ban As the player earns poker chips, the casino offers increasing comps and gifts: * 2,250+ chips = 2x brahmin steak * 4,500+ chips = Mentats, Jet and 2x wine * 6,750+ chips = Combat armor, reinforced (not at full repair, valued at 5720) After the player earns 9,000+ chips, they are permanently banned from playing games in the casino. They can still use its other functions, such as the restaurant and cashing out their chips, but they cannot win any more money. If the player breaks the house limit before being given any comps (i.e., by winning an unusually large amount in one game), they will not receive any comps that they missed. Notable loot Main level * Guns and Bullets in Big Sal's office in the Zoara Club above Brimstone, on a bookshelf. The door has a very hard lock; alternatively, the office key can be obtained from Big Sal or Nero, or entry can be gained during How Little We Know. See the quest for more details. Related quests Notes * The background music is Serenity, which was originally used for Modoc. * As with any Strip casino, Gomorrah requires you to surrender your weapons upon entry. Certain holdout weapons can be brought into the casino by choosing the option beginning with ''. If the player's Sneak skill is 50 or above, this option includes additional weapons. * Confiscated weapons can be reacquired in the bank room's hidden safes, where the cashier is. Position yourself next to the rightmost safe (not the wall safes), look behind the safe next to you, and go into third-person mode. You should be able to access a "hidden" unowned safe containing all your weapons. While maintaining the same pose, go back a little and you will see the other two hidden safes for your companions. * Joana and Dazzle are the only prostitutes at the Gomorrah whose "services" can be purchased by the player. * The cashier, like all other Strip cashiers, does not respawn when killed, making it impossible to cash in chips or buy new ones. * The Omertas refer to Mr. House as "Not-At-Home." * There are male, female, and even ghoul strippers throughout the casino. * The bar in the casino and that of the Brimstone club downstairs share the same inventory. Such as if you buy out one, the others will be totally empty. * If the player listens closely within the suites level, they can hear male or female voices shouting in pain, presumably coming from the filming room. Music The piped-in music used in the lobby and club areas consists of the following tracks: * "Blues For You" * "Jazz Blues" * "Jazz Club Blues" * "Joe Cool" * "Sleepy Town Blues" * "Slow Sax" Appearances Gomorrah appears only in ''Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Gomorrah is based upon the former Dunes Hotel & Casino, now replaced by the Bellagio. They share faux-Persian décor and theming, and have similar architecture. The Dunes was also the first hotel on the Strip to offer topless performances. * Gomorrah's name is a reference to the biblical town of vice, Gomorrah. Along with the town Sodom, they were destroyed in fire from the sky because of their wickedness. Some parts of the building are references to that story as well, such as the fire and brimstone signs. Cachino also makes a crude reference to the story of Lot's wife being turned into a pillar of salt as they fled Sodom. * The Wild Wasteland credits mention the development errors that occurred because of the name's apparently difficult spelling, prompting a potential name change to "Sodom." * A third floor to the Gomorrah exists within the game, fully functional but deliberately made inaccessible, owing to the casino already being "difficult to navigate" as is.Joshua E. Sawyer at formspring.me Bugs * When entering the casino, any companion's weapons will be removed from their inventory and will not be returned after leaving, even if they are told to wait outside. Since this does not affect the player's weapons, you can take your companion's weapons from them before entering and give them back after leaving. ** Lost weapons (your own and the companions') will be stored in the banks hidden safes(look at notes on how to access them). ** If you dismiss your companions to the Lucky 38 before entering, when you come out of the casino, their weapons are lost. ** To get lost weapons back: Delete the game data, disconnect from the internet so you don't install the patches, then enter & exit the Gomorrah & the weapons will be returned. *** This also works if any previous save games have been overwritten. *** All your companions will be carrying any weapons they have ever taken into the casino, allowing them to carry more than they normally could. Taking weapons off them will not allow you to give them back to them, if these were already over their allowed limit. ** To get lost items back you must disconnect from the internet but remained signed in, then delete the most recent Title Update for Fallout: New Vegas. Reload the game and load your last save spot. Enter and leave the casino. Once you exit, all items lost this way will be returned. Once you are safely outside with all items accounted for save your game and reconnect to your network. WARNING: This may require removal of further DLC, it has not been tested with add-ons (So far, trying this with add-ons will reset all of the player's progress with them and tend to make the game freeze when attempting to load their most recent save rendering it possibly corrupt). With the Ultimate Edition, doing this will result in losing all of your (GRA) items when you save. * (Patched - 1.01 (US)) In the lower lobby, when you enter from the elevator to Gomorrah Lower Lobby next to the bar, sometimes causes a black streak of pixels appear when looking from northeast to east to southeast. The pixels can actually be seen when walking up the stairs towards the main elevators. * Sometimes if you activate a slot machine, the HUD will appear for it, but not the image of the slot machine itself. It is still completely playable, including sounds — but even after saving and reloading, the bug persists. * If you dismember both of a female prostitute's legs, there is a chance that their boots remain intact, and there is just an empty space in between the boots and the gore. * Having Boone as a companion can cause a glitch, so when you place the Thermite onto the crates, and activate the switch, he will have no face, just eyeballs, teeth and any head items equipped after the explosion. This can continue for a long time, and eventually stops at random. * Sometimes, admittance to the casino is only permitted when absolutely no weapons are in the player's inventory. * If playing the quest Bye Bye Love, after the players weapons have been checked, everyone in Gomorrah turns hostile toward the player, even if the player agreed to disarm or keep a holdout weapon. * Occasionally, all characters involved with Gomorrah will become hostile to the Courier if detected for over 2 seconds. This is permanent after the first occurrence, unless you load an earlier save. If this is impossible, you can still complete all quests requiring you to enter the Gomorrah with either a high Sneak skill, or excessive Stealth Boys, and toggling Sneak mode immediately before and after interacting with a character. Picking the locks to restricted areas seems to trigger it, even if you do it without being caught, but not always.{ * Entering from the Strip to Gomorrah through the main entrance will not autosave, unlike most other places. However, autosave occurs when exiting from Gomorrah to the Strip. * If you punch a gambler in Gomorrah, instead of the staff becoming hostile towards you, they will all open fire on the gambler you've punched. * Occasionally, the doorman Omerta will leave the Gomorrah and run up to the player to ask them to give their weapons. The doorman will be able to get to the player no matter where they go. Telling the doorman "Never mind, I'll just be going now" will cause the player to be teleported outside the doors of the Gomorrah. The only known way to fix this is for the doorman to die. * Sometimes, the dead prostitute is alive but when initiating a conversation the screen opens as if she was dead and you can examine her body. * Bug on entering first time. If you choose not to give up weapons, bouncer ejects you outside. On re-entry, script will not fire to ask you to turn in weapons and freezes player. ** One possible fix after getting quest from Carlitos was to bring Joana out by using command PRID 00112471 moveto player. After doing this, talk to Joana and then follow her into Gomorrah. This caused the greet script to fire correctly with the bouncer. Just follow Joana. ** Another fix is to enter 'enableplayercontrols' in the console, which will restore ability to move freely. Gallery Gomorrah day time.png|Gomorrah at sunset Big Winner Gomorrah.jpg|The casino FNV-CE-PlayingCard-Gomorrah.png|Gomorrah playing card FNV-CE-PokerChip-Gomorrah.png|Gomorrah poker chip replica from the Collector's edition GomorrahNew1.png|A newspaper article about the Gomorrah GomorrahNew2.png GomorrahAd.png|Gomorrah advertising Gomorrah_intro.png|The Gomorrah in the introduction scene Neros_room.jpg|Nero's room Big_Sals_room.jpg|Big Sal's room Cachinos_room.jpg|Cachino's room Clandens_room.jpg|Clanden's room Gomorrah_3rd_Floor01.jpg|Gomorrah 3rd floor Joanas_room.jpg|Joana's room Gomorrah_3rd_Floor05.jpg|Gomorrah floor 5 hookers.png|Hookers dancing outside Gomorrah FNV JoeSanabria Gomorrah CA1.jpg|Concept art by Joe Sanabria References de:Gomorrah en:Gomorrah es:Gomorrah pl:Gomorra ru:Гоморра uk:Гоморра Category:Gomorrah